Trip
by StingerShip
Summary: A few one-shots with canon and Oc characters
1. Plane

**Well... Here's some weird one-shot I came up with while waiting** ** _4 damn hours_** **to get on** ** _a second plane_** **... Traveling sucks at times... Anyways! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Minoru thought it would work out fine.

For whatever reason he really thought things would work out.

"Tsk. I should have figured this would happen when you invited me to go."

"I didn't think our time would be spend watching over someone so childish."

"Says the idiotic baboon."

Minoru _honestly, truly_ and _wholeheartedly_ thought this would somehow work.

He was wrong.

Oh so wrong.

Let's go back in time a bit, shall we? Let's say...a week.

Minoru had been listening to a radio station as some background noise while he focused on something else. He had heard the announcers say something or other about winning tickets to some place and figured he would give it a try. If just for some laughs.

His face when he found out he had won was something akin to a fish flopping out of water.

That's when he found out that the trip was one to Paris and for four people. His mind went straight to his sister and boyfriend. His next option was one of his best friends - Inukai.

When he had told Mirai about the whole thing she seemed happy for him, but said she would be joining them. She made the excuse that she had to watch over Taka - their Samoyed dog - while he was gone.

Her real reason was because she wanted to give Minoru and his boyfriend some time together. She also didn't feel like traveling that far.

Having his sister reject the offer, Minoru thought about other people he could ask. There were multiple people he could ask - he _is_ very friendly with most people - but he decided on one particular person. The reason being that he was also a good friend of Inukai and himself. The other reason being...

"I was hoping to help these two get along... I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part," Minoru let out a sigh as his boyfriend and one of his best friends argued like usual.

He thought of using the same method as he usually has - that being to smash their head together so that they ended up lip locking. The downside to that was that it was starting to wear off on them and simply made things worse most of the time.

"It's still a nice try," Inukai said, not being effected by the arguing one bit. He was also use to this.

"Well, I also wanted to know _why_ they hate each other so much. Taka doesn't talk about it and every time I bring Loki up he just changes the subject. The same happens when I'm talking to Loki. Do you know why, Haru-chan?"

"Maybe~" Seeing his friend give him a look, Inukai shook his head. "Sorry, dude. I've been sworn into secrecy. Also, those two threatened to beat me up badly if I ever told anyone. Dunno if you knew this but Tsuki's crazy scary when he wants to be. Of course he's not as scary as Mei."

"Speaking if which, did he even tell Meimei he would be coming with us?"

"Not sure. Hey, Tsuki! Did ya tell Mei that you'd be with us for a while!?"

Turning from his glaring contest with Ninomiya, Yuki looked over to the two with an irritated expression. Something that seemed both out of place and perfectly in place on his face.

"Yeah. She said to just bring her a small souvenir back. By the way..." Turning his irritated look towards Minoru, he continued while walking up to the taller male. "I know I should have figured it would be like this already, but why was I not told that... _person_ would be joining?"

"That's my line." Ninomiya made his way into the conversation as he took the spot next to his boyfriend. "You told me your sister would be joining us."

"Ha ha ha... Well, ya see..." While looking at the two waiting "patiently", Minoru started to sweat a bit. "I knew that one of you...most likely Loki...would reject the offer. Plus! You two need to settle whatever the heck is wrong!"

The two who had waited for the answer looked at Minoru before turning to each other. They each gave a look that said "I'll behave _this once_ for him, but _only this once_." They nodded their heads and let out simultaneous sighs. They completely turned to each other and shook hands (with a rather harsh grip).

"Alright... I suppose we could _try_ to get along..."

"There's no harm in it... I hope."

Minoru and Inukai both looked extremely shocked at this. They didn't think anything could get through to the two of them when it came to their fighting. They took it as it was and categorized it as a miracle.

* * *

"Hm~~~..."

"Ya tired?" Inukai looked over to see Yuki rubbing his eyes. "I guess that's understandable. The time difference plus how late it is would make anyone tired."

"Hm~~ Yeah..."

It was clear that the boy wasn't paying any attention to what his friend was saying. He looked like he was trying desperately to keep his eyes open while they walked through the airport. To Minoru and Inukai he looked like a child who wanted to look strong, even if he was about to fall over.

Ninomiya on the other hand didn't seem to care about the other's condition and continued walking forward without a single yawn coming out.

He really was tired though. He just didn't want to show it in front if the two who were still awake.

The four had already gone through their first flight and were now waiting for their second flight that would take them to Paris. During that time both Yuki and Ninomiya kept their distance from each other and switched off talking to the other two. While one was talking to Inukai the other was talking to Minoru. When one was talking to Minoru the other was talking to Inukai.

That had been working well and Minoru and Inukai seemed fine with it as well.

Now here they were, walking through the airport to find out when their next flight would leave. Ninomiya was in the front and was on a mission while Minoru and Inukai encouraged Yuki to keep going behind him.

"Oh honestly. I thought you could go longer than this." Ninomiya's tone sounded like he was trying to start another fight, but in reality he was a little disappointed in his "rival" right now.

"Hm~... Sorry 'bout that..."

"Wow. He really is tired if he's apologizing to Ninomiya-san." Letting out a yawn of his own, Inukai gave a small salute before turning around. "How 'bout we go sit down for a bit while you two go check the time?"

"Sure thing." Minoru turned to Ninomiya with a smile, but backed down a bit when he got a small look from his older boyfriend. "What?"

"I know you're tired too, don't try and hide it. Just go with the other two and get some rest."

"But-"

"No. Go over and get some rest. Now."

Hearing that familiar tone in the other's voice, Minoru followed orders and headed over to where Inukai and Yuki were sitting (slouching).

Ninomiya shook his head as he made his way over to the counter.

He knew that Minoru was trying to tough it out with him, but he didn't want to see the younger male all tired out by the end of it. He would have time to sleep on the plane ride anyways, so he was fine with holding it in for a bit longer.

After being told the time, he started making his way over to the trio who were resting. As he did he started to think about the things they could do while in the City of Love. Since he himself was a well educated person he knew multiple languages and wouldn't bat an eye at havig some one-on-one "tutoring time" with Minoru.

He did get a small blush at thinking of said activity.

He then thought he would just let the other two use translation books to help them out.

'Regardless if _he_ is with us, I plan to have a good time.'

As he walked back to the three he noticed something that made him pull out his phone right away.

There, sitting in a row, were the three he had left for only a few minutes. What was so great about it was the position they were in. Minoru was in the middle of the three while Yuki was on his left and Inukai on his right. Inukai had his head on Minoru's shoulder as he snored away with his legs dangling off the other end of the chair. Yuki on the other hand was leaning against Minoru's arm and had much softer snores than Inukai.

The sight of Yuki leaning on his boyfriend like that did make him a but mad, but he let it go since he just chalked it up to the boy being too tired to even notice what he was doing. He also saw that Minoru was nodding off while trying to stay awake and found that to be cute. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the three.

Well, he took a picture of Inukai and Minoru together, but then felt it would have been off if Yuki wasn't in it, so he reluctantly took a second one.

He decided to leave them be as they 45 minutes before they had to go.

He needed to be awake though so that they all wouldn't miss the flight, so he took the seat next to Yuki - only because Inukai was now taking up two seats - and pulled a book out to read while he waited.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to sit next to you..." Yuki said, too tired for any really malice to come through.

"..."

Ninomiya on the other hand looked like he was ready to fall asleep right then and there.

He had been trying to keep himself awake in the airport so he could wake the other three up. It was a hard task though as the book he had been reading was putting him to sleep. He tried using his phone for some kind of entertainment that would keep him up, but he got tired while looking at his screen.

The four were sitting in their designated spots. And by that I mean Inukai and Minoru just went to whichever one of the four seats they had. Inukai was at the window while Minoru had the isle. Across from him was Ninomiya with Yuki being next to the window.

"Behave, you two..." Minoru mumbled as he started to close his eyes.

When he didn't get a single respond from either one of them he forced himself to open his eyes and look to the side. What he saw wasn't what he expected, but he found it nice nevertheless. What he was seeing was Yuki with his head on Ninomiya while he had his head on Yuki's.

He showed Inukai the scene - who was ready to go back to sleep - and took a quick picture of the two. He found it funny that it was probably the only time he would ever see the two not arguing and actually looking peaceful next to each other.

"Wow~ Who knew this was even possible?"

"I guess being really tired can be a good thing in some cases."

"It does feel kinda outta place though. Usually they'd try and claw each other's eyes out. Not to mention that when they wake up they'll probably be strangling each other for having made physical contact with each other."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now," Minoru yawned, "let's get some sleep too."

"Happily."

* * *

 **And there you have it! This weird and short piece of trash! I just wanted to get it out because those plane rides killed me! Either way, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Until next time... See ya!**


	2. Cruise

**First it was for torture on a plane and airport, now it was an unwanted cruise. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was still a mystery as to why these two were chosen for such a thing by such people.

Tsuji and Hiyami really thought long and hard about why they were suddenly told to get packed and meet these two freaks at the port.

They weren't sure about what was going on but just went along with it.

 _Akasora-san seemed so stressed out that we didn't think about going against what he said._

The middle school teacher had basically gotten down on his knees and _begged_ the two to take up the two remaining spots on the cruise.

Tsuji and Hiyami were surprised when they saw him rush up to them.

They really didn't think he even knew them.

Then they had realized that they had (unwillingly) been spending some time with the two monster siblings.

In the end, they had agreed to go because they felt bad for Akasora.

Even so...

Hiyami felt really uncomfortable with the two evil cushions that were on either side of her head and the pair of sinister arms that were lazily wrapped around her body. Or maybe it was just the head that rested on top of her own.

She took a glance to the side and saw that Tsuji was also have a rough time seeming to hold up the corpse-like boy next to him.

"Urg. Why the fuck do we have to go through so much crab to just get on a boat? You would think that we would just need to show them our papers and boobs and then we'd we good to go."

"That's not how things work. We need to go through things like everyone else."

"But that's boooooooooring~~ Plus, showing your boobs is a lot more fun! You can see all of the rods stand tall~"

Hiyami couldn't help the blush that quickly spread on her face.

Tsuji was in a similar predicament, but only because Kushikage had decided to squeeze her boobs together as she spoke.

Taking a bit of pity on the two, Mukuro spoke up with his usual tired and plain voice.

"Kushi-nee, can we just get this over with? Being dragged along to this is bad enough. I just waaaaaa~~nt to get to our cabin already~~~"

"Fine, fine. I _guess_ I'll wait."

"And could you please change into something decent?"

"Hell no~"

It truly was a mystery why Tsuji and Hiyami were dragged along on this cruise.

They tried to remember the reason, but it escaped their mind and made them cry Ives the fact that they would be stuck in a boat with the two monster siblings.

* * *

A certain trip involving Inukai and Ninomiya came into the minds of Tsuji and Hiyami.

"Is that really what you have? You should've worn something sexier~ I could let you use one of mine~"

"No, no... I'm fine."

Hiyami let out a small sigh as she stood next to the tall beauty with fiery red hair.

She glanced over to see the swimsuit Kushikage was wearing.

To call it a "swimsuit" was still a bit hard. In reality it was just a piece of sting around her waist with a triangle covering her front and behind. The top was similar, but instead of triangles they were circles.

Such a "swimsuit" was much more dangerous, especially when compared to what Hiyami was wearing.

Her swimsuit was a yellow one piece with a piece of clothing hanging from her waist and covering her leg. Her hair was even fixed a bit so that it was in a small ponytail.

The two stood by one of the pools on the ship, looking over everyone else.

While Kushikage basked in the attention she was getting from her "swimsuit", Hiyami was trying her best to hide behind the tall woman.

Having Hiyami hide behind her got Kushikage thinking of her younger sister and the times she would do that.

"You two are really adorable."

"Huh? Which two?"

"No one~ No one~"

Kushikage patted the smaller girl's head a few times before turning back to the pool and walking forward with purpose.

She didn't get too far, though, since she felt the same pair of hands on her back.

 _She really does remind me of Hoshi when we were younger. Although the difference is a major thing._

Letting out a sigh, Kushikage turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

She looked down at the smaller girl and examined her from head to toe.

"Akicchi, why are you so nervous? I thought that woman fixed your problem. I guess your confidence would lower since-"

"Please stop talking."

It was a hit surprising to hear the smaller girl speak out like that.

It was also something Kushikage was glad to hear.

That meant that even Hiyami had some backbone when it came to certain things.

Out of pure pity, and absolutely nothing else, Kushikage let out another sigh as she started walking away from the pool, Hiyami's hand in her own.

She didn't say anything as they crossed the deck, but instead just pulled the blond with her without caring about any complaints that were coming in.

"Hey, where are we going now!?"

"What a stupid question, Akicchi! We're gonna go get dressed and fuck around with some guys who are- Uh... I meant that as mess with them, not literally fuck them."

"I figured."

"Well, we're gonna go mess around with others until it gets late. _Then_ we can come back to the pool. Midnight swims means there's hardly anyone around to see you and we get the whole pool to ourselves. That cool with you?"

The whole thing was just too shocking for Hiyami to give a proper answer.

It was true that Kushikage was still being herself by wanting to mess with people, but she was actually considering what her companion's feelings on the matter were.

Was she actually changing for the better?

Was a miracle actually happening!?

"Even if it isn't, we're still doing it!"

Hiyami came back to her senses and remembered who she was with.

* * *

Something that Tsuji had been pondering for a good while now was how someone could be so lazy, uninterested, rude, and overall creepy could be an amazing fighter and genius that puts other genius' to shame.

He thought these things as he carried an unconscious Mukuro on his back.

He had been walking around the ship when he noticed the boy laying on the ground.

He had rushed over to help the boy and had been glad to see that he was just unconscious.

 _I knew he was an insomniac, but this is too far. Does he ever get any sleep? No one could go too long without consequences. He should know that. Yet..._

Even if he knew that, Mukuro continued to do as he pleased with no real breaks inbetween.

He had questioned Yuki about it before, but got no real answer.

Even the three siblings knew what was the problem with their brother. They just knew he had insomnia and tried to help in any way they could.

 _But still... Hitting him in the head with a hammer or making him hit his head on a metal pole is definitely_ not _something they should have done to let him sleep._

With that particular family it was hard to tell when they were caring for each other or just trying to kill each other.

Mukuro may have seemed creepy and odd to Tsuji, but even he had thought doing such violent acts on their brother was going way too far.

Hoshi was the only one he was fine with since she actually cared about most people.

"Well, I guess I will just leave him in our room. At least he'll get some sleep now. I'll just let the other two know not to disturb him."

As he muttered to himself, Tsuji opened the door to the room the two guys were sharing.

The room was a rather nice one with a large window while two beds were pushed against the wall. A small desk stood between the two beds. There were other things that really made it look like a four star hotel room.

There was also a good amount of room thanks to the boys keeping their room clean.

Not bother to look around, Tsuji walked over to one of the beds and gently placed Mukuro on top of it.

Since Mukuro was on tip of the sheets it was up to Tsuji to go and find a spare blanket to put over the boy.

"There. Now what should I-"

"Hey..."

If it wasn't for the fact that a hand had lightly grabbed the back of his shirt and there was no one else around, Tsuji would not have heard the small and meek voice behind him.

He turned around to see Mukuro looking up at him, eyebrows scrunched together and eyelids trying their best to stay open.

That look reminded Tsuji of a child.

"You're just going to leave like that? At least...make sure that I'm fully asleep..."

It took a few seconds for Tsuji to remember something else that the older brother had said when questioned.

 _He can actually sleep for a good amount of time when he's with someone he's comfortable with. He knew I was going to leave and woke up because of it...?_

Tsuji let out a small sigh as he started for a chair.

"Your family is certainly odd."

Before he could reach the chair he heard the sound of a creaking bed.

It was slight but he still heard it.

He turned around to see that Mukuro had moved back and now there was room for another person to sleep on the bed.

It didn't take a genius to understand what the corpse-like boy wanted.

With slight reluctance, Tsuji walked back to the bed and made himself comfortable next to Mukuro.

He looked forward and saw Mukuro's arms outstretched as if grabbing something.

"You're like a needy child."

Tsuji placed an arm around Mukuro as he spoke, pulling him a bit closer.

"...rry..."

There was a small yawn before Tsuji heard even breaths and felt a chest lightly touch him for a few seconds at a time.

 _From what Inukai-senpai has told me, the two older ones were raised a lot differently than the younger two. It's no wonder the younger two are much more innocent and child-like than Tsukiko or Taiyōko-san._

Tsuji was starting to feel that Mukuro was a lot less creepy and a bit cuter now. Like a child who had just woken up from a nice dream.

"Sweet dreams then."

* * *

If there was one thing that Akasora Chishi might not ever understand was how Taiyōko Kushikage and Taiyōko Mukuro had been able to become friends with Hiyami Aki and Tsuji Shinnosuke.

He had left the two in charge if the siblings because he just wanted some time off, but he was surprised to see the four come back with Kushikage animatedly talking to Hiyami and Tsuji keeping close to Mukuro, as if he would keel over at any moment.

What's more...

"What... What are they wearing...? How the hell did that crazy woman get an innocent girl like Hiyami to wear such a thing!? And why are those other two idiots matching!?"

Whatever happened on the cruise was something Akasora felt like he never wanted to know.

He had sent the two with the monster siblings because he thought they would keep them in check.

 _Instead they got influenced by those two..._

With that thought in mind, Akasora felt like he should just retire at this point.

"At least the last child is well behaved..."

* * *

 **I have no idea what I just wrote...**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
